1. Technical Field
The invention relates to frames for supporting bags to facilitate filling.
In particular, the invention relates to a frame which defines an opening for the supported bag suitable for sweeping or raking from a horizontal work surface, said frame being emplaceable uprightly for holding and release of a bag whose filled dimensions exceed that of the filling opening.
2. Prior Art
Disposable, lightweight bags are increasingly being used for containing swept or raked debris such as leaves from a ground, or work surface. A common usage is to use such bags to line a large canister, folding the open end for support over the open end of the canister, and picking up debris in batches to dump into the bag. If the canister has at least one flat side, the canister containing the bag may be set on its side and debris swept directly into it. The amount of debris collectible by such method is limited to that corresponding to the interior volume of the supporting canister, which is usually a cylindrical elongation of the canister opening shape. The actual capacity of the bag is generally greater than that of the canister, because the bag is capable of bulging outward, and in its most efficient form where surface stress is uniform, would be in an approximately spherical or oblate spherical bag shape, with the bag opening being constricted by a bag tie, string, tape or the like for subsequent transport and storage.
When an opening is defined by a supporting structure, suitable for directly sweeping into the bag, such opening is generally unsuitable for withdrawing the overfilled bag therethrough.
It is desirable to withdraw the overfilled bag through the side of a bag frame; yet when the frame is laid on its side so that debris can be directly swept into the opening, it is also desirable that there be protection from abrasion and puncture of the disposable bag.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a bag frame for supporting a bag in both upright and horizontal position on a work surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bag frame which defines a bag opening suitable for direct sweeping of debris into the bag when the frame is laid down upon the work surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bag frame in which the bag may be filled to a greater dimension than fits through the filling opening, and in which the overfilled bag may be removed from the frame other than through the filling opening defining portion.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bag frame having protection for the bag against abrasion or puncture of the bag when positioned for direct sweeping into the bag from the work surface.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bag frame which is easily disassembled for storage or transport.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bag frame which is easily collapsed into a compact storage or transport condition when not being used to support a bag.